A primary object of this invention is to provide an automatic closing device for bottles of mineral water to be fitted on to the bottle after the original metal crown cap with which it was sold has been removed.
At present various tops and caps for temporarily closing a bottle whilst the drink is being consumed are available.
For instance, small flexible plastic caps can be found which are simply pushed externally over the mouth of the bottle. These caps are attached by a strip to a ring which is slipped over the neck of the bottle.
Other types made of metal or china with rubber seals are held in place by clips or levers which fit round the neck of the bottle.
This invention has for its object to provide a new and alternative type of closing device to those already in use. It is, however, characterized by an automatic closing action and therefore does not require any special means of application nor any effort on the part of the user.